


Grindelwald's Legacy

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Just some smut of my new favourite pairing, M/M, Newt is so adorable, Percy has dirty thoughts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: Percival had been bewitched by Grindelwald and this torture left it's marks in some way he couldn't and don't want to run away from. And then there's sweet Newt coming to New York again...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey darlings, 
> 
> yeah, I know I should continue my other story, but I HAD to write this one! Please don't be angry with me. I will continue! 
> 
> To the ones who don't know the other Scraves-story: It's "Every creature needs it's environment" - it's also smut but with a lot of fluff. ;)

He’d never had eyes for them. No matter how attractive another man had been, he’d never cared. Never ‘felt’ something. Never longed for them. But then Grindelwald had been in his head. He’d stolen his memories to imitate him as well as possible. But as always when using Legilimence against another ones will, a part of Grindelwald also slipped into Percival’s mind. And somehow this special part seemed to stay. It had been nearly a year after him being kidnapped and tortured by Grindelwald. And although all this lay back so long, he still felt this way.

 

“That would be all”, Percival told Jonathan, who nodded and turned to leave his office. Jonathan Rice worked as a trainee at the MACUSA for some weeks now and the auror had to stop himself every time he saw him. Now that Jonathan had his back to him, Percival held his breath, not able to stop himself licking his lips by the sight. He didn’t know the background from Grindelwald completely but it was obvious what he liked or at least preferred in his bed and Percival was forced to have the same dirty and totally illegal thoughts since the torture. It hadn’t been too hard to recover from the pain, but he was afraid he would never be able to recover from the new likings that had invaded his head and stayed clued to it ever since.

 

Just yesterday he had jerked off to the thought of Jonathan. The young man was still nearly a boy, all thin and lanky. He had imagined how he would take him from behind, ramming his cock into his ass, not able to talk anymore but just scream his name. And Percival had come by the thought. He’d come hard and quite a lot. And afterwards he’d sat on the cold floor, burying his face in his hands, cursing himself for having such fantasies.

 

Time passed with paperwork and black coffee, when someone knocked at his door. It was Tina Goldstein. He’d gave her her old job back when he’d come out of the hospital. Maybe he was a strict man but she’d given everything when most of the other aurors had failed. Also she had been the one to find him in the end. “Yes, Ms. Goldstein?”, he asked when she shyly came into his office.

 

“Erm, Mr. Graves, Sir, there is… there’s someone I… think you…” “Who is it Ms. Goldstein?”, he tried to force her to just tell her request. “It’s Mr. Scamander, Sir. The magizoologist. The man who revealed Grindelwald.” Percival’s eyes went wide. “Let him in”, he commanded and he stood up immediately. He’d wanted to meet him since he’d been told about him. The people had described him as an outstanding wizard and at the end it had been him who revealed Grindelwald being not Percival himself while all the aurors hadn’t seen the difference. And he’d heard from him long before that as well. Theseus and Percival had written letters since the pen pal project in their school years but he had never met his friend’s younger brother in person.

 

Tina opened the door and let Newt in, before leaving the office herself. The door shut behind her and Newt winced by the sound. He held his suitcase in both hands, head down, trying to make himself smaller and watching the floor in front of him. “It’s an honour to meet you, Mr. Graves”, he said, just once looking up shyly and then back on the ground again. What Percival could see of his face were a long thin nose, high cheekbones, messy hair and a million freckles painting his skin.

 

“Mr. Scamander, please sit down”, he gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk and Newt did immediately. Although he must be in his early thirties his lanky limbs and withdrawn behaviour gave him a very boyish charm and Percival couldn’t ignore the feeling this appearance sent to his crotch.

 

“At last we meet”, Percival wanted to start the conversation when he’d finally caught his wandering thoughts, but Newt, instead of looking at him or replying anything, just looked down at his hands, seeming to be very nervous. Percival stopped, looking at the man. “Mr. Scamander, please don’t be frightened. It’s really me this time. Grindelwald is in prison.” Obviously he’d interpreted Newt’s reaction right, because the man finally looked up, shyly though. “I’m sorry, Mr. Graves. I didn’t want to be impolite.” “No, it’s fine, really. I would think similar if I were you.”

 

They chatted about the events that took place last year and also a bit about Theseus. The last topic seemed to be uncomfortable for Newt, because he seemed to make himself smaller again. He fidgeted with his hands and Percival couldn’t take his gaze away from them. They were the only part of Newt’s body that seemed to be as old as he really was. There were a lot of scars on them and Percival wondered if there were more scars hidden under the clothes. His mind started to wander and he didn’t really listened to what Newt told him. Did he has any hair on his chest? Did he shave it away? How big would his cock be? His gaze wandered to Newt’s moving lips. Merlin, he wanted to taste them. No! To use them. Yeah, that was what he wanted. He wanted to bury his cock deep inside that throat, guiding Scamander’s head so he would take him all in. Or would it be better to fuck him? From behind or just lift him against a wall? He was a light weight - he could easily be lifted.

 

Just when Newt stopped talking, Percival realised that he hadn’t heard a single word in the last five minutes. The magizoologist’s gaze wasn’t at his face any longer. When he followed it, it landed on his own crotch and the obvious bulge forming there. Shit!

 

Newt’s face was completely blushed, also his ears were red. When he noticed that Percival had followed his gaze he looked away hastily, blushing even more. Percival was completely overstrained. There were different options: He could continue talking and act like nothing had happened. But if he would choose this option both of them would never forget what had happened. Or he could obliviate Newt, but that would be not very fair. Or he could simply give it a try. He could still obliviate him if he would refuse him. So straight forward then it was. At least they were both full age - something Percival couldn’t tell from Jonathan.

 

“See something you like, Mr. Scamander?”, he asked, giving him a smug grin. If any way possible Newt’s face colour turned even darker. He gulped hard, forcing himself to look Percival in the eye at last. “Yes”, he whispered, not sure how the other man would react. ‘Fuck’, Percival thought and licked his lips. He’d never thought to succeed in one of his strange desires.

 

‘Countenance’, he reminded himself. He wanted this but he also wanted to be the one in charge. So he had to retain his composure. He breathed in once. “And how would you like me, Mr. Scamander?”, he asked, not giving away any emotion. The question obviously overstrained the younger man. “I don’t care”, he finally got out. “However you want me, Mr. Graves”, he pressed out, nearly dying over his own words, eyes switching hastily between Percival and the ground.

 

This sent a straight signal to Percival’s cock, making him twitch in his tight trousers even more. “Undress and come over here”, he then commanded and Newt stood as fast as possible. He started with his bowtie, then opening the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt slowly. It didn’t seem to be the first time for him to strip in front of someone, Percival recognised contentedly. Yes, he adored young men, but he didn’t want to hurt them. At least this part hadn’t been dictated to his mind from Grindelwald.

 

Percival held his breath shortly when Newt’s chest was revealed. He was painted with scars all over, thin and thicker ones and there was not one hair to be seen at his chest. Newt hesitated shortly before he started to undo his pants, too. His cock was already half hard, bouncing out of his briefs. There were also no hairs to be seen around there. “Come over here”, Percival commanded when Newt was completely naked. He obeyed immediately, coming around the desk. “And now lay over my legs”, the auror said, voice a bit out of breath. He’d dreamt about something like this so many times and now, finally, it happened and with a gorgeous man that was. Newt lay down on his legs, trying to balance himself with his hands at the desk. Percival stroked his hands over the soft skin, giving Newt’s ass extra attention. After a moment he gave it a little experimentally stroke. Newt jumped a bit in his lap, moaning slightly and Percival could feel his cock harden. “You like that?”, he teased and the magizoologist nodded shyly. Without any warning Percival hit him again, this time harder. Newt groaned, biting his knuckles so he wouldn’t be too loud. “Don’t worry, there’s a standard muffliato at this room”, the auror soothed him, adding another stroke. He continued for a while until Newt’s ass was red and plush. Then he turned back to petting him softly, bending down to set a kiss on his neck, before doing a simple spell to slick Newt’s inner walls. Slowly he pushed a finger inside. Newt moaned and Percival soothed him, voice low with lust. “Relax, Baby, I’ll take care of you.” The sentence sent a visible shiver over Newt’s skin. “Mr. Graves…”, he gasped, not able to reply anything else.

 

Percival slowly stretched the man on his lap. He could have done by magic, but he wanted to feel Newt. The slicking spell was just enough. No more magic. He inserted a third finger now, pressing deep and curling his fingers. He stroked Newt’s prostate who mewled and tried to get his fingers deeper inside. Percival’s heart hammered. He’d read about all this, also tried different things with his own body, but giving the pleasure to another man… it simply overwhelmed him. He repeated his action and scissored his fingers some more, before he let go. He didn’t ask Newt to get up. He just took him and carried him to the next wall where he slammed him into it. The magizoologist all took it, staying true to his word that Graves could do anything to him. “You’re so fucking gorgeous”, Percival groaned and pressed his lips sloppy at Newt’s. It was a messy kiss, all tongue and teeth and he loved every moment of it. Maybe Newt Scamander was a shy person when it came to talking, but he was obvious not when it came to making noises. Percival couldn’t remember ever having a witch under him who mewled and moaned as loud and lustful as Newt and it turned him on like nothing else.

 

He let go of Newt for a short moment, opening his pants. His fingers were trembling but he finally got himself out of his tight trousers. His cock lay red and heavy in his hand and he lifted Newt as fast as possible. Slowly he pushed inside of him. They both groaned, holding on to each other. Newt had his legs around Percival’s hips and his arms around his neck, trying to keep upright. They took their time during the first few strokes, but soon they changed into a fast and deep rhythm, both panting and permanently searching the other ones lips.

 

“Mr. Graves… please…”, Newt panted, clawing his hands in Percival’s strong arms and back. “Please what?”, Percival asked, not stopping to push in permanently. “I… ah!” Obviously Percival had found the right angle then. He kept the position pushing in again. “Yes!”, Newt screamed. “There, please, ah…” It only took a few more strokes before Percival could feel the other man tightening around him and then Newt came hard and the auror was glad he had the muffliato-charm on his office.

 

Newt went a bit limb in his arms and Percival took him and switched places again. He shortly got out of him, bending him down to the desk and ramming into him from behind now. Newt kept panting, grabbing the edge of the desk now as his live depended on it. Just a few strokes more and Percival felt his own orgasm forming, finally releasing, buried deep inside Newt, his name on his lips.

 

He collapsed on top of him, taking his time to recover. Lovingly he bit his neck, leaving a red mark on Newt’s white skin. “I never did this before”, he said, before pulling out of Newt carefully. “Therefore you did well”, Newt answered and although he didn’t looked at Percival, the auror could see that he blushed again. He chuckled and sat back down in his chair.

 

When he didn’t say anything Newt turned to look at him. “Come here again”, Percival pleaded reaching out a hand. The younger man obeyed, taking his hand and coming nearer. He sat down on Percival’s lap, looking away coyly.

 

Percival took his chin between two fingers and turned his face so he had to look at him. “For someone who’s that shy you’re very loud”, he grinned. Newt blushed even more, but smiled back. For a moment there was silence between them, when Newt asked: “Mr. Graves?” “Yes?”, he replied, eager to answer to the magizoologist, whatever he wanted to ask. “No one ever told me you… liked men…”, he tried, unsure of his words. Percival hesitated. He didn’t like men. Not in particular at least. He liked young men and men who seemed to be younger than they really were, like Newt. To be true it wasn’t even him who liked them. It was Grindelwald and he was just mirroring his interests because of the torture he went through. But he had to admit it had been nice with Newt. He was nice. He was everything the others had described him and still he was so much more.

 

It was especially the ‘more’ Percival was interested in. “I like you”, he therefore said, pulling Newt close by his neck to steal another kiss from him. “I like you, too, Mr. Graves”, Newt said and let himself be kissed.

 

A knock on the door made them both jump. They looked at each other shocked, before Newt hastily began to dress and Percival cleaned up the mess they had made. “Just a second”, he said loudly to whomever stood in front of the door and they both supressed a nervous chuckle. When Newt was done Percival finally said the person could come in. It was Tina. “Mr. Graves, I… ah, Newt you’re still here. I was worried you left without me.” Newt blushed. “I wouldn’t do that, Tina.” She still looked irritated from one man to the other. “Is everything all right?”, she asked worried. “Everything fine. Mr. Graves just wanted to get to know everything in detail”, Newt reacted faster than Percival, who smiled by the foxiness of the younger man. “I think we will continue our conversation another day”, Percival said and Newt nodded. “It would be my pleasure”, he answered and looked typically for himself to the ground. Despite the fast looking away Percival could see a smile ghosting over Newt’s lips.

 

Before he went out with Tina the auror called after them: “By the way, you can call me Percival.” Apparently Grindelwald’s legacy brought something positive into his life for the first time.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ;)


End file.
